nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Arachnorb Family
The Arachnorb family is the family of tall spider-like creatures with four legs. They mainly fill the role of Bosses or optional bosses in the Pikmin series, the most famous member of the species being Beady Long Legs who debuted as a boss of the Forest Navel in the first Pikmin game, the other members of the family would later be introduced in Pikmin 2 and Pikmin 3. Beady Long Legs/Pseudoarachnia armoralis .]] The Beady Long Legs first appears as a boss in Pikmin, and reappears in Pikmin 2 as a more common boss, in the main game and Challenge Mode. The only attack it has is stomping around, but its large feet make this more dangerous than it sounds. Its body is its primary weak point; defeating it is easiest with a squadron of 20-25 Yellow Pikmin (in Pikmin 1, at least,) because they can be thrown higher, and it can squash a large army easily. In Pikmin 2, however, it has a larger leg span, meaning Yellow Pikmin can be used, but so can other Pikmin as well. When defeated, it instantly disintegrates into dust, releasing the contents from its orb-like torso. When defeated, it instantly disintegrates into dust, releasing the contents from its orb-like torso. Man-at-Legs/Pseudoarachnia navaronia .]] The Man-At-Legs first appeared as the boss of the Subterranean Complex in Pikmin 2. Unlike the rest of the Arachnorbs, it is a biomechanical creature with very spindly feet that can't squash Pikmin, making its battle strategy very different from the others Arachnorbs. It moves around quickly, and stops only to use its blaster-like weapon to attack when it has been agitated with attacks, the blaster is a one hit kill weapon for the Pikmin and can cause severe damages to the capitains. It has its flaws, though; there is a visible laser it uses to target the Pikmin, making it obvious where it's going to shoot. These enemies are found in rusted metal arenas that have barriers and obstacles that can be used as shields against the blasts. Raging Long Legs/Pseudoarachnia furiendis .]] The Raging Long Legs is the boss of the Hole of Heroes in Pikmin 2. It bears a resemblance to the Beady Long Legs in overall body structure, but has bigger, hairier feet with toes that allows him to squash the Pikmin with more ease than Beady Long Legs but he moves more slowly than the later as a trade off, if it is harmed enough that it becomes agitated, it shakes any attacking Pikmin off and starts stomping madly. This is extremely dangerous since its feet are very large and Pikmin take a little time to get up after they are shaken off. Its body is so large, however, that any kind of Pikmin can be thrown without waiting not only the Yellow, and dodging it should be rather trivial, so it isn't hard to defeat as long as Pikmin are called back before it rages. It dies in the same manner as the Beady Long Legs, ejecting its possessions from its body and crumbling into dust. Shaggy Long Legs .]] The Shaggy Long Legs is a Mini-boss in Pikmin 3 with a general body structure similar to that of the Beady Long Legs, only black like the Raging Long Legs. It is unique in that it has hair covering its joints, feet, and body. The hair and overall body color varies depending on the area it is found, the tropical version will have white hairs for example. The hair on the joints must be removed by having Pikmin climbing on the legs and attacking them to hope dealing any form of damage to Shaggy Long Leggs. Baldy Long Legs The Baldy Long Legs is a challenge mode and Bingo Battle mode exclusive enemy to Pikmin 3. It is basically a hairless version of the Shaggy Long Legs, the difference being that Baldy Long Legs has no hair to protect its orb from Pikmin assaults Category:Pikmin families Category:Arachnorbs Family